The proposed studies focus on the physiology of two peptides originating in the intestinal tract which may influence insulin secretion -- GLP-1, a putative stimulus to insulin secretion, and S-28, an inhibitor of insulin release. Our overall hypothesis is that tGLP-1 and S-28 modulate insulin secretion in a coordinate manner during absorption and assimilation of nutrients.